Warriors: Middle School
by TbbtWarrior123
Summary: It's a reverse world! The cats are basically humans, but still in cat form, and there are no humans! Lionpaw and Hollypaw start Middle School. and Jaypaw has to go to Medicine Academy, driven by his mom.
1. Chapter 1

"Lionpaw! NOW!"

Lionpaw heard his mother's voice and groaned. "FIVE more minutes, mom!" He pulled his Spongebob bed sheets and comforter over his head. Today was his first day of 7th grade, and middle school.

Squirrelflight walked back in and shook him. "You have TEN minutes until the bus is here!"

"Crap!" He threw off the blankets, tore off his pajama bottoms, and slipped on red shorts, a Mountain Dew T-shirt, and his converse sneakers. He shoved his packs of needed materials into his book bag, ran to the bathroom and put gel in his hair, and ran to the kitchen with 4 minutes to spare. Jaypaw sat picking at his food grumpily. He was starting Lakeshore Medicine Academy today, which he wanted, but instead of taking the bus with Hollypaw and Lionpaw, Squirrelflight agreed with the school's principal, Leafpool, when she said it'd be best if Jaypaw got a ride from his mom to school. Hollypaw sat neatly eating. Lionpaw quickly shoveled in bacon and eggs, and a few minutes later he heard _HONK HONK! _Hollypaw and Lionpaw meowed in unison,

"Bye mom!" They each got a kiss, as they threw their book bags over their shoulder, said bye to Jaypaw, and were on their way out the door.

"Have Fun!" Their mom called, and Lionpaw rolled his eyes as he and Hollypaw were running across their yard.

"Have fun." He muttered as they got to the bus and walked in.

"You kids get later every year." Brackenfur, their bus driver growled. He had been their driver since 2nd grade, when their dad started working a split 1st shift. He would sometimes leave early and stop at Mcdonalds. Now, he goes to work at 4:30 AM at the Deputy of Police, and gets home on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and sometimes Sundays at 6:00. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays he got home at 8:00. Hollypaw ran to the back of the bus where Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, and Honeypaw sat. Lionpaw found Foxpaw,Toadpaw, and Tigerpaw on the bus and slumped down in the seat vertical to them. They had rode bikes to the local super market two days ago after getting allowance, and got new poke`mon cards.

"Dude! Have you got Pikasaur yet?" Tigerpaw asked as he sat down.

"Nah, but I got Charmandia!" (Sorry, I know nothing about it) They exchanged cards and opinions and ten minutes later the bus took a left turn into the school parking lot. Lionpaw picked up his book bag from the floor, and met up with Hollypaw as she got off the bus.

"Here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and sighed, as they walked into the Lakeshore Middle School together.

There were three teachers waiting for them, and they asked for your name, and they gave you your locker combination and directed you toward your locker. Lionpaw tried his combination ((12-37-9))three times, and t didn't work. It had been 7 minutes now, and the bell rang. _Great! My first day, and I'm late_! He thought as he saw a teacher walking toward him.

"Young man, why aren't you in class?"

"M-my locker isn't opening." He stammered.

The teacher acted as if helping Lionpaw caused him great energy, as after he opened it on the first try, he wrote him a late pass to class. Lionpaw put his un needed materials in his locker, and picked up his blue trapper keeper and headed to his first class: Home Room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lionpaw! NOW!"

Lionpaw heard his mother's voice and groaned. "FIVE more minutes, mom!" He pulled his Spongebob bed sheets and comforter over his head. Today was his first day of 7th grade, and middle school.

Squirrelflight walked back in and shook him. "You have TEN minutes until the bus is here!"

"Crap!" He threw off the blankets, tore off his pajama bottoms, and slipped on red shorts, a Mountain Dew T-shirt, and his converse sneakers. He shoved his packs of needed materials into his book bag, ran to the bathroom and put gel in his hair, and ran to the kitchen with 4 minutes to spare. Jaypaw sat picking at his food grumpily. He was starting Lakeshore Medicine Academy today, which he wanted, but instead of taking the bus with Hollypaw and Lionpaw, Squirrelflight agreed with the school's principal, Leafpool, when she said it'd be best if Jaypaw got a ride from his mom to school. Hollypaw sat neatly eating. Lionpaw quickly shoveled in bacon and eggs, and a few minutes later he heard _HONK HONK! _Hollypaw and Lionpaw meowed in unison,

"Bye mom!" They each got a kiss, as they threw their book bags over their shoulder, said bye to Jaypaw, and were on their way out the door.

"Have Fun!" Their mom called, and Lionpaw rolled his eyes as he and Hollypaw were running across their yard.

"Have fun." He muttered as they got to the bus and walked in.

"You kids get later every year." Brackenfur, their bus driver growled. He had been their driver since 2nd grade, when their dad started working a split 1st shift. He would sometimes leave early and stop at Mcdonalds. Now, he goes to work at 4:30 AM at the Deputy of Police, and gets home on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and sometimes Sundays at 6:00. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays he got home at 8:00. Hollypaw ran to the back of the bus where Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, and Honeypaw sat. Lionpaw found Foxpaw,Toadpaw, and Tigerpaw on the bus and slumped down in the seat vertical to them. They had rode bikes to the local super market two days ago after getting allowance, and got new poke`mon cards.

"Dude! Have you got Pikasaur yet?" Tigerpaw asked as he sat down.

"Nah, but I got Charmandia!" (Sorry, I know nothing about it) They exchanged cards and opinions and ten minutes later the bus took a left turn into the school parking lot. Lionpaw picked up his book bag from the floor, and met up with Hollypaw as she got off the bus.

"Here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and sighed, as they walked into the Lakeshore Middle School together.

There were three teachers waiting for them, and they asked for your name, and they gave you your locker combination and directed you toward your locker. Lionpaw tried his combination ((12-37-9))three times, and t didn't work. It had been 7 minutes now, and the bell rang. _Great! My first day, and I'm late_! He thought as he saw a teacher walking toward him.

"Young man, why aren't you in class?"

"M-my locker isn't opening." He stammered.

The teacher acted as if helping Lionpaw caused him great energy, as after he opened it on the first try, he wrote him a late pass to class. Lionpaw put his un needed materials in his locker, and picked up his blue trapper keeper and headed to his first class: Home Room.

* * *

**Will Lionpaw and Hollypaw survive Middle School? Will Jaypaw be happy at Laketide Medicine Academy? Read next time to find out! Please Review!**


End file.
